During design time, developers go through an incremental process of developing and testing logic in connection with a database or data warehouse by using a data integration tool, which is often referred to as an extraction, transport, transformation, and loading (ETL) tool. In the context of data integration, developers create and modify metadata artifacts representing data integration constructs. These metadata artifacts can be saved in a repository, such as a relational database, associated with the data integration tool the developer is using. Many times, while making changes to data integration business logic, a developer, such as a data integration developer, can inadvertently modify the current properly working logic with flawed logic (such as less efficient or non-functioning logic). Currently, developers manually attempt to re-create the earlier data integration business logic to recover from the flawed logic. In a team development setting, problems such as these can multiply and significantly impact developer productivity, leading to increased time to market.